Kingdom Hearts : Darkness Rebirth
by Xamyish
Summary: After the defeat of Xemnas, everything was at peace. But what happens when the unexpected, happens? Xemnas returns and is stirring up trouble. With Donald and Goofy missing, can Sora and Riku stop this?
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

To whomever is reading this, thanks for reading! This is my first story, and i hope you'll like it! A little information about this story, it's what happens after KH2. I don't own any of the characters; Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Rebirth****  
**

**Discovery**

After the fall of Xemnas, our hero, Sora, returned home to Destiny Island to be reunited with Kairi. Together, Sora, Riku, and Kairi lived a normal adolescence life. All was at peace, until another letter was sent.

Yen Sid, had noticed a disturbance in the world that never was; something was happening there. When he went to check out the scene, he couldn't believe what he saw, Xemnas was back.

He's absorbing what was left of Kingdom Hearts, and absorbing all the darkness around him, the darkness has rebirth. Yen Sid continued to followed Xemnas as he walked into the ruins of the 'Castle That Never Was', to where the fallen organization members lie. We walked to his stone plate, and injected a mass amount of darkness into it. With that, the other doors start to glow. The scattered doors slowly repaired itself into its former from.

'Thud.'

The doors have stopped floating and landed on the floor. Xemnas grinned.

'Click.'

The soft clicking sound echoes through the ruins; 12 clicks. Suddenly, the door which belongs to Xigbar, swung open, and out he came, number II, the free shooter, himself. Followed by Xaldin, Vexen, and the others, each one opening the once broken door. Right down to Marluxia, Larxene and even Roxas. They are Xemnas's army, servants for life; his puppets. Each member remembers their past, their battles, their struggles, and even their loss. They have feelings, personalities, everything a normal human will have, everything but a will power, they are unable to do what they wish, they are bounded to Xemnas. Yen Sid feared this, and quickly returned to his tower and reported this to the King, unaware that Xemnas knows he was there the entire time.

**Xemnas's View**

As Yen Sid fled, Xemnas grinned, everything is going according to his plan. He starred at his recently living members. They are still in shock, everyone possessing a different emotion. Xigbar was the first to speak; he was looking excited, "Nice to see you, Boss. What's up?" Xaldin was quiet as usual, but he bowed his head. Vexen gave him a croaked look, his creepy mad scientists look. Xemnas looked at his member's one by one, strong, emo, loyal, rebellious, sleepy, amused, girly, and snobby and of course, Roxas, the one who has no feelings. Everything is going according to plan.

Xemnas summoned a mass amount of darkness, the castle rebuilds, and then he warped everyone to the meeting room.

**Roxas View**

This is impossible! I'm not suppose to exists, I'm supposed to be lurking in Sora's mind, helping him on his math tests, why am I here again? I don't know what's going on, but if it's Xemnas is up to something, I better stick around. Enough about thinking about Xemnas, I should start thinking about myself. I have feelings...feelings, but I have no heart, Xemnas, what have you done this time?!

Mickey received the letter about Xemnas's rebirth and immediately contacted Sora and Riku.

**Destiny Islands**

Riku and Sora has received a letter from the king.

"Look Riku a letter from the king! Maybe it's an invitation to his birthday party!"

"....Sora, do you think the King will send you an express bottle message, tied with a red string, just to invite you to his birthday party?"

"Yes! "

"Oh Sora, I think this letter is important, Riku maybe you read it."

"Of course I'm going to read it, Kairi."

'_Dear Riku and Sora,_

_I have afraid that the darkness has come back. Xemnas has returned, and so has the organization XIII. Darkness is being spread across the worlds again. You guys must go and stop them once again. Donald and Goofy would be joining you, but they suddenly disappeared. I believe Xemnas is already aware of our actions. Your gummi ship will arrive to you as soon as you pull the red string. Make haste, the darkness is spreading._

_Good Luck, Sora, Riku, may your hearts protect you._

_King Mickey'_

......

"Well, Sora, looks like the world needs the keyblade bearer again. It's time for another road trip."

"Yeah, Time for me, to show my awesome skills! I have a question though."

"What it is, Sora?"

"If **I'm** the keyblade bearer, then why do you need to come?"

"Because you can't stand the fact that we're separated, that's why."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Oh yeah?"

"..yeah..." Sora blushed, and Riku laughed while pulling the red string off.

"Well Kairi, Looks like we're off to another journey again and probably won't be back for awhile. Will you be ok on your own?"

"Can I come too? Please?"

"I'm sorry Kairi, but you can't come. It's too dangerous."

"But, what if I forget about you guys again?"

There was a silence, Kairi was right, what if she forgets about them again. Who knows what Xemnas will do this time?

"Do you remember what you said before; I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you! I promise!"

Kairi, being touched of what Sora said, started to cry.

"I know you will!"

Right on cue, the gummi ship arrived.

"Well, time to go. See you later Kairi."

"Take care, Kairi!"

With a hug, the 2 boys left to Gummi Ship, and off they go.

* * *

Well, what do you think? 'Many grammar mistakes' Yes, yes, thank you. If you noticed a part was from KH, when Kairi and Sora separated, that over dramatic scene. You got to love it.

What will happen next? What else did Xemnas plan? Can Riku drive a Gummi ship? Will Kairi get kidnapped again? Will Sora fail math now Roxas is no longer in him? Read the next chapter to find out!


	2. Chapter 2 Journey

Hello again~! First off, thanks for reading my story~! Welcome to Chapter 2. This chapter is mostly for fun xD Some hints of SoRiku and AkuRoku, i'm sorry, i couldn't help myself. The next chapter would have more action in, i promise. Anyway, let's see what kind of AkuRoku goodies are in this chapter. //w//

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Rebirth**

** Journey **

Sora and Riku had just left Destiny Islands, leaving Kairi behind the 2 are ready for another adventure.

"Sora, do you have any idea where we're supposed to go?"

"Of course I do, Riku. Every hero knows where to go, because that's what hero's do. And every hero needs a meal every 3 hours, needs to bathe everyday and needs a sidekick."

"Where are you getting this information from? A Hero guidebook?"

"Yes. Phil gave it to me, said 'a hero like me will need this'. Are you jealous that you didn't get one, Mr. I'm too cool to be the good guy?"

Riku starred at his friend, he was at a loss of words.

"Never mind, you have no clue where we are going right?"

"I go where the wind takes me!"

"We're going to Yen Sid. First we need to get more information, and then some news clothes. Okay, Captain Sora?"

"Right, of course, good plan, Riku. That's why you're my sidekick."

"Give me the book Sora."

"No! My book! Get your own!"

"Give me the book."

"No, never!"

Arguing through the entire trip to Yen Sid's tower, Riku and Sora finally arrived, and landed safely.

"First you ripped my guidebook into a million pieces, then you won't let me drive my own gummi ship?! You're getting meaner Riku."

"Sora, it's for your own good, that guidebook was teaching you the wrong things."

"No way, you're just jealous!"

"...."

"Jealous Riku, jealous, mean and lonely Riku!"

"...."

"Riku?"

Sora turned and saw what Riku was starring at. Yen Sid's tower was engulfed in a forest of flames, blazing and burning everything it touches.

** 2 Hours Ago**

The Castle That Never Was

"Everyone, I know that you are all pretty confused with being here again. This is not a dream; I have brought you all back for one reason. Not to use Kingdom Hearts, but to find something stronger. We are going to create something better, stronger; a world that is only to ourselves. Us nobodies, will no longer be the odd ones; the bad ones. We are going to eliminate everything that in our way, everyone that isn't a nobody. The ones that aren't nobodies, will be despised, just like how we were treated. We'll use them as slaves, and create a word of power. Each of you will be assigned one world, and an army of nobodies to destroy and take over that world. First off, Axel and Roxas, you two go to Yen Sid's tower and destroy it and everyone inside. We don't need that meddling old man to interfere our plans, he already played his part."

"Yes sir." Axel said, and Roxas just nodded his head and they both left.

"Let's see how theses puppets will act." Xemnas said.

"There's a chance that there strings might not have been attached, but it's a chance I'll take. "

Outside the Castle

As the two ex-friends walked in an awkward silence. They opened a portal and started walking down the long narrow path.

'_I don't feel an urge to destroy Yen Sid's tower. In fact, I feel like destroying Xemnas, which must mean I'm not in his control. Is Axel under Xemnas's control? Knowing him, it's unpredictable which side he's on._' Roxas thought to himself.

He looked up at the redhead, and made direct eye contact. His sparkling emerald eyes were starring right at him, with an expressionless face. Roxas flinched for a second.

'_Oh snap, did he find out I'm not in under Xemnas's control? Must stay calm, breath Roxas, breath.'_

Roxas looked away, and continued walking, afraid to look at Axel again. It was almost to the end of the path, when Axel suddenly made his move. He leapt in front of Roxas, using one arm to block the exit and the other arm to grasp a hold on Roxas's neck.

'_Ughh. Can't breathe, what is Axel doing?!" _Roxas thought.

"A-Axel. W-What are y-you doing?" 'Roxas stuttered out. Axel didn't say anything, he only tightens his grasp. In pain Roxas let out a cry, and started to struggle. Axel leaned his head closer to Roxas's, who stopped struggling. Their faces where almost touching, nose to nose.

"Ax-" Roxas started to say, but was stopped. Axel, who released the grip on his neck, brought Roxas close to him, in a tight hug. One hand on his back the other on his head, gently speaking to him.

"I thought I'll never see you again, Roxas." Axels' voice was soft, and teary, Roxas's face turned red, from all the blood rushing back into his face, and being so close to Axel.

"....stupid, we made a promise, didn't we?" Roxas managed to whisper back, Axel laughed.

"Yes, yes we did." And he lightly kissed his head.

"Hey!" Roxas said, brushing his hand away, Axel let Roxas free.

"I thought you were under Xemnas's control." Roxas said.

"You know me; I'll never listen to that old coot." Axel said; his voice and attitude was normal again.

"Then why you tried to strangle me?!"

"I just wanted to touch you." Axel replied with a sheepish grin.

"You pervert." Roxas said, giving Axel a playful push.

"I know, but I'm you're pervert."

"Gross. Keep your thoughts to yourself please. Anyway, what are we going to do? What if Xemnas decides to check on us?"

"I have a plan." Axel said as they exit the portal.

* * *

Hmhaha. = w = Yes, yes, AkuRoku-ness. I wrote this when i was high on Lindtt Chocolate~ Yeah, theres going to be alot more action in the next chapter. (If i write one) Thanks for reading~!

I don't own any of the characters! They belong to Sqaure Enix and Disney!


End file.
